For Better For Worse
by SforSnarry
Summary: Severus and Harry entered into a forced marriage. Whilst they knew that nothing would ever be easy, the never thought that it could be this hard. This follows DH, but Ginny dies and Snape lives on.
1. More Bad News

**Author**: SforSnarry

**Title**: For Better, For Worse

**Genre**: Angst/Drama/Romance

**Pairings**: Snape / Harry

**Summary**: A Snarry that follows the typical lines of forced marriage. Be warned that I'm aiming to have VERY canon characters and no guarantee of a happy ending. This follows DH, but in the scenario where Ginny dies rather than Snape. There might be some disturbing themes, don't like it, don't waste your time reading it.

**Rating**: M – simply because it follows a very mature theme and there might be a few hot sex scenes, but we'll have to ask Harry and Snape won't we?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and am not associated with any stake holders in the Harry Potter empire. I'm quite clearly not about to make any money off it.

**Chapter One : **More Bad News.

It was nine o clock in the morning, precisely three months since Harry Potter vanquished Lord Voldemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. The boy with inherrently messy hair did not seem to have noticed the milestone, he didn't seem to be noticing anything as he stared out absently across the Great Lake. A crumpled 'Daily Prophet' lay next to him, the moving pictures gesturing beneath a damned article, bylined Rita Skeeter.

_In new measures passed by the Wizengamot late last night, I can inform the Wizarding Public that due to a very low birthrate and the diminished wizarding population a relic of You-Know-Who's campaign of terror, there will be forced marriages for all witches and wizards between the ages of 17 and 21. It is hoped that these dramatic measures re-invigorate the population and expand the magical world of Britain..._

Harry tried his hardest to ignore the article but he kept reading it and re-reading it, hoping that it was all just some sick joke. His stomach turned when he considered the prospect of marrying someone like Parvati Patil or the incredibly annoying Lavender Brown. It was not to be an issue for Ron and Hermione, not judging by the holiday pictures from Spain and the gold bands on each of their fingers. He wished that Ginny was here with him, he'd wished that since the day she'd died, fallen from Voldemorts wand. It had been quick, for that he counted his blessings, but Ginny was meant to be his, they were meant to marry, have children and be brilliant together. Even although Harry determined a scent of homosexuality in his desires, he knew that there was no way he'd ever find a male partner and besides everything felt so right with Ginny that he decided to ignore his urges, it was for the best, he knew.

For a fleeting moment, he entertained the prospect of marrying someone to avoid the new law, but wasn't that just the same as a forced marriage anyway? And Harry had no idea who he would choose if given the choice. 90 percent of the girls fancied the Boy Who Lived, not Harry Potter and Harry wasn't sure that he even KNEW any gay men, no one had ever mentioned it to him. He sighed, knowing that somewhere out there his destiny was being determined by Ministry paper-pushers. It didn't feel good.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Harry, please sit down,"

"Professor McGonagall," Harry bowed slightly and took a set before her desk.

"Call me Minerva, would you care for a biscuit?" she asked kindly setting out a tray before him.

"Er, no, I am fine,"

"I insist," Harry sighed and took a ginger Dragon whilst the elderly headmistress shuffled some papers before her. "I am sure that you are aware of the new Ministry laws?" Harry nodded, realising what their conversation was to be about. "I have received word that Lucius Malfoy has bribed the officials necessary to ensure he is married to you, when the forced marriages begin,"

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You heard correctly Harry. I believe you would not like this arrangement?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course not,"

"Well, in that case, we must find someone to marry you and fast. The deadline for marriage is midnight tonight."

Harry gasped, as soon as tomorrow, he could find himself married to Lucius Malfoy. The most cold hearted, ego-tistical, death eater of all time. Let alone expected to have children with him? _No way _Harry thought grimly.

"Madam, do you know of anyone who would wish to marry me?" Harry asked politely. "Only, I am not in that scene," he added blushing slightly.

"Minerva, Harry," she corrected gently. "It is my belief that you should marry someone on the Hogwarts staff, we need someone with reputation as it is likely the union should be challenged and of course a male," she said intuitively. "Harry, how would you feel about Severus Snape?"

_SNAPE?! _Harry screamed in his head. But that horrible streak of logic, the part that Hermione would admire should she know it existed, knew that it was the lightest of the two evils.

"Well I won't lie about it Minerva, I am not happy about it." Harry paused. "I know however, that this would be the better of the options," _Of coure you're not thinking about that silky black hair, or those long thin fingers. _That was the snide, nasty part of his head. The part that was daring him to accept that he thought Snape was sexy, though an asshole.

"I will call Severus on the Floo, it is imperative that we get this ceremony done, are you happy to have me as your witness?"

Harry nodded, words seemed to fail him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : First Chapters are always crap, so give me a review and inspire me to write a hopefully better second chapter. I am really stressing here, that I'm going to try my best and not fall into the Harry and Snape fall in love and live happily ever after kind of story, I don't have definate plans, but there's going to be a lot of fighting, angst, blame and a lot of 'I hate you's'. - At some stage, Harry is definitely going to prefer Lucius to Severus, who would've thought?

- SforSnarry.


	2. The Ceremony

**Disclaimer**: I do not own and am not associated with any stake holders in the Harry Potter empire. I'm quite clearly not about to make any money off it.

**Chapter Two : **The Ceremony.

"For better, For worse, forever until we should die," Harry repeated, hating the meaning of every word he said. The rest of his life was to be spent with the man opposite him, who looked equally displeased. Harry briefly wondered why Snape would want to marry him, but dispelled the thought when he felt the magic settle between them. It was old magic, he knew that, the most ancient magic that was love, _or meant to be_ Harry thought sourly.

"This wedding is henceforth witnessed, you may kiss the groom," Headmistress McGonagall pronounced. Harry stared Snape in the eyes. _He's either going to make this painful, or painful _Harry decided. In the end, Harry reached up and gave the older man a peck on the cheek that was returned somewhat awkwardly.

After the magic swirled, in glittering gold and silver, Harry turned back towards his husband. His husband for life. Harry loathed the thought. The man who'd been as cruel as cruel towards him for as long as he could remember. The man that sold out his parents to Voldemort...

Perhaps sensing the changing emotions in the air, the Headmistress intervened.

"Severus, would you like to show Harry to your rooms?" she asked kindly, "Maybe have a cup of tea?" Harry scowled, he wanted something stronger than tea, he'd just kissed his potions professor! _My husband_ the annoying voice corrected. Harry mentally told it to shut up as he followed Snape down the stairs and predictably towards the dungeons.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"The ministry rules dictate that we must share a bed," Snape said blandly as Harry stared in shock at the bed they were to share. It was certainly larger than the four poster in his old dormitory, but still, if Harry had thought this morning that he was to be sharing a bed with Snape by that very night, he would've suggested that they stop reading the Quibbler. He nodded to show Snape that he understood and was listening. "This room," he pointed to a door on the right, "leads to my personal offices. Note the word 'personal', if I see you in there, you will be punished."

"Punished?" Harry cried in outrage. Snape gave no indication that he heard Harry.

"The door on the left leads to your own personal office," he sneered. "for answering fan mail and the like,"

Harry scowled, but knew that any fight he picked was not likely to be won by him.

"There are some clothes in the wardrobe," he eyed Harry's muggle clothing with a look of pure disgust. "I expect you to always be well dressed, in my company" he paused "or not." Harry fought the temptation to roll his eyes. Dramatic pauses were the stuff of potions lectures, not talking to one's husband. "You will get changed, I will prepare tea," He left with a swish of his robes.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry had to admit that the new clothes were a lot classier than Dudley's old cast-offs. The pants were gray and black, fitted and very flattering. The shirts were soft brushed cotton in dark tones. He found that he didn't mind Snape's tendancy to dress him in black, black rather suited him. But he wasn't about to tell Snape how pleasantly surprised he was by the fashion sense.

He walked back through into the lounge and into the appreciative eyes of Snape. He tried to ignore it, as far as he was concerned it was a marriage of convenience and it would be stretching it to even be friends with the old Professor. Harry decided to thank him for the clothes, if only to make conversation.

"Sir-"

"Harry, I-"

They'd both spoken at the same time. Snape glared at Harry.

"I expect to be called 'Severus' and Severus only. Professor Snape in conversation to other students. Nothing more, nothing less, Mr Snape," he snapped. _A great start_, Harry winced.

"I wanted to thank you for the clothes," Harry said timidly coming to a realisation that he decided was best shared at a later date. For why did Snape have clothes that fitted him perfectly when Harry had only been on the scene for a matter of minutes?

"That's quite alright," Snape said coldly. "Now if you excuse me, I have some brewing to do,"

And with that, he left Harry alone with his tea.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Quite a lot has happened since the last time I wrote, the Ministry have passed a law initiating forced marriage. But I'm sure you've seen the prophet, so I won't go into detail. I am now married to Snape. It's all happened rather fast, as if I didn't marry Snape, I would've been forced to marry Lucius Malfoy. I can't say that I'm happy. But I won't say that I'm unhappy. _

_I hope that you're enjoying Spain._

_Harry._

Harry hated his letter, it sounded so stupid. But what exactly could he say? There are no polite, endearing words for 'Oh and by the way, I just got married to Professor Snape', not mentioning the fact that he's some sort of ice princess. Harry sighed and walked to the Owlery, enjoying the break from the gloom of the dungeons.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Finally, it was dinner time. In the Holiday's, the Professors all ate in the Staff Room, which of course made Harry feel uncomfortable seeing as he was not remotely Professor-y. He'd been to his room in Gryffindor Tower and packed up his belongings, shrunk them and put them in his pocket. _At least the marriage has solved my living crisis_, he thought bleakly pushing at his food. Alcohol was being passed around, Harry took a butterbeer, deciding it would be stupid for him to make a fool of himself getting drunk. He felt Snape roll his eyes at the choice of drink, especially when the long haired professor poured a rather large shot of firewhiskey.

"To marriage," the elder man proposed dryly.

"To marriage," Harry repeated feeling a bit stupid.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Eventually it was time for what Harry feared the most, bed time. He'd showered, dressed in his new pyjama's (green silk) and selected a book for his night time reading. There were some books on the right side, so he assumed he was to take the left. For all of his worry, he was asleep long before Snape even entered the room and far too long to hear the soft whisper of "Goodnight,"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry woke later in the night and watched the Potions Professor sleep. It was hard to believe that the man could be an evil bastard after watching him sleep. He was the definition of pure innocence, save for the Dark Mark on his exposed arm. Although he looked utterly beautiful in his sleeping state, _he's still a bastard._ Harry decided, little did he know how often that would be reinforced over the coming weeks...

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : So here's chapter two, I was bored and couldn't sleep last night so I decided to get all of the boring part of the story out of the road. I've also had another idea for a Snarry, which has quite a different scenario and will be more fluffy/dramatic. But I'll do this one until it settles in and think about others later.

Next Chapter, you can expect quite a bit of fighting, angst and confused emotions.

-SforSnarry


	3. Crime and Punishment

**Author Warning : **There's a certain element of character humiliation in the last few paragraphs. I thought I'd warn you because sometimes it's nasty to stumble across without a warning.

**Chapter Three – **Crime and Punishment

Severus Snape stared at the sleeping boy. It irked him how much the boy reminded him of his scum of a father. He detested how with every action Potter was a light wizard, not a dark one. His family would be turning in their grave at the thought of marrying a Potter, but it felt good to be one up on Malfoy for once. That wasn't his only reason for marrying the boy, it was still a positive though. He sighed and got up, potions were definitely better than thinking about the insufferable brat.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The next morning, Harry woke to find an empty bed. He wasn't surprised but still a bit relieved. He didn't particularly fancy an early morning conversation, nor the chance to get a whiff of Snapes morning breath. The professor didn't join him for breakfast, so Harry ate alone in the lounge, attended by one of the Hogwarts House Elves, a situation he wasn't about to inform Hermione of.

"You have breakfasted I see," the potions master said silkily entering the room. "These arrived from the Weasel and Granger," he placed two letters on the breakfast tray. "Unfortunately I will be away today, however, I should be home by night fall."

"Okay sir," Harry said picking up the letters. A strong hand grabbed at his wrist.

"Severus," the older man snapped squeezing his wrist. "It would do you well to remember it."

"Don't hurt me," Harry snapped wrenching his wrist free, his wandless magic rose up and swirled around, wanting to defend him and protect him.

"I will do what I want," Snape replied before leaving the room.

Harry looked at his wrist, it didn't look broken but it damn well hurt. _Fuck Snape, _Harry thought bitterly, _I'm his Husband, not his punching bag. _He turned to the letters knowing full well they'd be packed with sympathy and Harry was in the mood for some sympathetic words today.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After reading the letters, Harry decided to go pay Hagrid a visit and Madame Maxime if she was around. _Oh Harry, I can't believe it_, Hermione's letter had said, _tough break mate, but still better than Malfoy right?_ Ron had added. His friends words had bolstered him but it still didn't change the fact he was married to Snape. Nothing would ever change that, _forever until we should die_ Harry thought bitterly.

Hagrids words were of no help, Madame Maxime was at Beauxbatons preparing the staff for the new year approaching and Harry felt as though Hagrids recently developed friendship with Snape might've inspired a bit of two sided talking. Harry had thought his friends would be a bit more supportive so far, but then what could he expect? He sighed knowing that he was projecting his anger at his friends and not to the man that had left large bruises on his wrist.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After an afternoon spent helping Hagrid prepare a secret weekend away with Olympe, Harry felt thoroughly resentful. Why couldn't he be in love? Why didn't he have someone good? Why was he stuck with the terminally cruel potions master who had never ever liked him? Instead he just heard about how good everyone else's life was, Ron couldn't resist telling him how _Hermione's brilliant, did you know that she's fluent in Spanish? _ All his husband was fluent in were dark curses and sharp words. _Why is my life shit? _He grumbled as he headed towards the Dungeons.

"Mr Harry Potter," a voice called out primly as he crossed the Entrance Hall. Harry turned and stared into the irritatingly blue eyes of Dolores Umbridge, aka toadface.

"I am not Mr Harry Potter anymore Madam," he said in a tone of false politeness.

"Mr Potter, this is not a time to play games," her voice was airy, he knew that this was her at her most dangerous.

"No games Madam, I am now Mr Harry Snape," Harry said simply. Toadface glared.

"Mr Potter, I really do insist, it is an offence to lie to a Ministry Official,"

"No lies, no games, no nothing," _Oh how I wish it was a lie,_ Harry thought angrily.

"No Mr Potter, as I understand,"

"Do not call my Husband Mr Potter, his name is Mr Snape you insufferable woman," a voice said austerely. Snape was standing at the top of the staircase, his eyes glittering angrily. "Now I suggest, you return to the Ministry and check the paperwork and kindly cease wasting our time." _If looks could kill_ Harry surpressed a snicker. "Now, Harry, Minerva would like to see you in her office,"

"Severus," Harry inclined his head, looking into his Husbands eyes, _he is a legilimens_ Harry remembered suddenly berating himself for not having thought of it before.

"I will see you later this evening dear," Snape said when they met on the stairs. Harry fought not to hex him. _Dear? _Harry growled in his head.

"Of course my little nest of vipers," He retorted knowing that he was going to pay for it later, Snape raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Harry," Minerva McGonagall looked up from her desk, "take a seat," she offered. Harry took his seat, still smirking about his insult to Snape. "Is Severus being reasonable?" Harry nodded, the bruises on his wrist weren't anything he was about to share with the elderly professor, especially not as he was bound to Snape for life no matter what happened anyway. "Now Harry, I would like to talk about your career, I can assume that you do not wish to be unemployed or a house-husband?" When Harry shook his head, she continued. "Well, now that I am Headmistress, I have been having some trouble getting someone as Head of Gryffindor House. I was wondering whether or not you'd be interested?" she asked kindly.

"Really?" Harry was excited.

"Yes Harry," the elderly professor smiled. "I doubt this will make Severus happy, but I do think you're the best person for the job,"

"I'd love to do it," Harry said accepting the job.

"Excellent, Belasius here will show you to your room," A House Elf appeared.

"Thank you," Harry smiled, this was going to be brilliant.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Belasius showed Harry to his room on the seventh floor, not far from Gryffindor tower. It was a large, airy room decorated in bright gold and yellow. In one corner it had a lounge and some cushions, on the opposite side was his desk, there was a bookshelf on the wall loaded with books on Gryffindor history and then some desks for misbehaving Gryffindors to serve detention on. It was perfect.

"Mr Snape, if you would come here," the elf said quietly whilst standing by a portrait. It was a lovely portrait depicting a snake and a lion playing in a field. Harry didn't appreciate the symbolism, even although he knew it was well intentioned. "If you tickle the snake, this portrait will take you to your home in the Dungeons with Professor Snape. When you are in the dungeons, you only need to tickle the lion to get to here." Harry smiled, it was ingenious really and meant that he didn't have to walk up all those stairs everytime he needed to go to work.

"Thank you Belasius," Harry said, "Thank you for showing me,"

"No!!" the Elf cried. "You must never thank me! This is my duty to protect and honour Hogwarts and all of its inhabitants, particularly its staff!"

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Harry said quickly remembering the events of his fourth year.

"If you need anything Master, call on Belasius," the house elf said before disappearing like Dobby used to. Harry shook his head, House Elves could be tricky creatures.

"Excuse me everybody," Minerva McGonagall stood up, "I am happy to announce the new Head of Gryffindor house will be none other than Mr Harry Snape," Harry blushed furiously realising that he hadn't yet told Snape, who was looking at him angrily.

"Congratulations," his husband said slickly. "I see the Gryffindor bravery didn't extend to you telling me yourself."

"Severus, I," Harry began before noticing his stupidity. "I didn't think you'd care," he said acidly.

"You're right," the potions master was brusque. "I don't care,"

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

When they got back to the Dungeons, Harry instantly went to dress in something more comfortable, the fitted pants were nice, but sometimes he wanted a bit of the comfort that his cousins baggy jeans could bring. He relaxed on the lounge reading one of the books on Gryffindor History, he expected that some of the stories could come in handy to reassure the scared first years he was likely to encounter. Snape was nowhere to be seen, Harry assumed that he was somewhere, probably brooding, sulking or both as Slytherins were wont to do.

"What did I tell you about dressing nicely?" Snape snapped as he entered the room. "I will not have you wearing Muggle rags,"

"I will wear what I want," Harry replied hotly, "You are not the boss of me,"

"Oh yes I am!" Snape yelled furiously.

"What are you going to do _Severus?_" Harry loaded as much contempt as he could into the name. "Take off house points, give me detention?" he sneered.

"No," Harry realised that he was scared of Snape, especially when the older man was threatening him with his wand. Snape waved it slightly and something invisible began smacking Harry as hard as it could.

"Stop that!" Harry cried.

"Or you'll what?" Snape leered at him. "_Incarcerous,_"

Harry pushed against the ropes that bound him, but it was no use.

"How dare you," he yelled, "You evil bastard." he kept hurling insults at Snape who simply looked demure as he carried Harry to their bed. He left Harry on the bed whilst he went to the wardrobe and selected Harrys pyjamas from the drawer. He used severing charms to ruin all of Harry's hand-me-down clothes leaving Harry completely naked.

"You will wear the clothes I bought for you, or you will wear none at all," Snape said whilst putting Harrys silk pyjamas on. When he noticed the bruise on Harrys wrist he said nothing, but merely vanished it. Harry said nothing, embarassed by his lack of clothes, embarassed that his potions professor had seen _everything_, especially when the Professor put on his pants and tied the drawstring. Those were his _private _parts, Snape had no business looking at them.

"I will be dressing you for the next week, as it appears that you cannot be trusted to dress yourself." Harry frowned, but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. "Now go to bed," his husband ordered him, releasing the bonds and pushing Harry under the sheets. "I will join you momentarily."

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry tried to ignore it, the burning, searing hate that he had for Snape, the humiliation and the shame of being naked before him and the hurt of all his words. But he couldn't. He knew that Snape was awake and listening, as he cried himself to sleep.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : Okay, so the fighting scenes have been harder to write than I expected and I'm feeling to desire to let the characters fall lovingly into each others arms, make babies and be happy. But I won't. I still have no idea whether or not they're going to be together by the end of this. I guess I'll have to leave it up to Severus and Harry, maybe they'll either mature, or put aside some of their differences to try and make the marriage work. Or they could resort to charming objects to hit each other, who knows? I certainly don't!


	4. A Poisonous Birthday

**Chapter Four –** A Poisonous Birthday.

Harry slept fitfully, tossing and turning at every moment. Snape's actions of the past night dogged him. It _hurt_, he hated being treated like a child, he was not a child not since the moment Voldemort gave him that scar. He hated being so humiliated, degraded and almost _exploited_ by Snape. It wasn't good enough, this wasn't the way his life was meant to be.

"Right," Snape said finally. "I am going to get a cup of cocoa, it would be good if you would join me," Harry cast a quick tempus charm and groaned, it was 4 am, Snape hadn't yet said anything cruel, so he decided that it might as well try it. He got out of bed and followed his husband into the lounge.

The cocoa was piping hot and sweet, the conversation was not.

"Harry, I am sorry for how I acted earlier," _He looks it_ Harry thought supressing a smirk, knowing how hard it would be for Snape to say the words. Of course an apology didn't discount the original crime, one for which Harry felt there was to be no forgiveness for.

"No, you're not," Harry said bitterly, finding his voice.

"I am, I am not used to living in such close quarters," the older man grumbled.

"I don't care, that is no reason to strip me!"

"You were disobedient," Harry thought that he knew where this impulse had come from, especially when he reflected upon the pensieve images he'd seen in fifth year.

"You will never, ever strip me again,"

"Never?" Snape looked amused, damn him.

"Yes never!"

"Well, I am sorry Harry, how can I make it up to you?"

"You can stay out of my way," Harry said finishing his drink and returning to bed.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry had never wanted to be held so much in his life. He lay in Snapes bed, wishing the someone would come up to him and tell him that the whole marriage was just some sick joke. He wanted to feel strong arms around him, the warmth of another person and the feel of their skin beneath him. Soon after, Snape joined him and all was silent.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The next week was spent in silence, Harry sat in the lounge reading some of his books on Gryffindor history, Snape alternated between a potions book and his lab. They hardly spoke, only to negotiate who was to have the first shower and the like. Harry supposed it was better than the fighting, but still, he wanted more and he didn't see what was wrong with that. He certainly didn't want more with Snape, especially not after his behaviour! Harry understood perfectly why Snape had punished him but that still didn't make it acceptable. One soon learns the difference between a confrontation and domestic violence.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_Dear Harry,_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! _

_I hope that things are improving with Snape, we are so sorry Harry. If there's anything we can do, just let us know._

_We'll be back in less than a week, we're having a party at the Burrow on the 7th, Snape's invited too._

_We really hope that you have a good birthday, we miss you so much!_

_Love_

_Ron and Hermione. _

Harry frowned at the letter, it was clearly written by Ron, apart from the scrawling handwriting, Hermione would've known better than to use a plural pronoun when assigning sympathy. It was okay though, it wasn't their fault after all.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

_So far so good,_ Harry thought happily. It had been one of the better birthday's so far, Snape had been civil to him, there had been cake in the staff room and Hagrid had joined him in the grounds for an impromptu tea party. He'd received nice presents from everybody – the Hogwarts staff had bought him a life size carved wooden lion for his office, apparently, it could be coaxed to speak. At the moment, it just roared, Harry had a suspicion that that is all it would do for a very long time. It was a kind present nevertheless. The Weasley twins had sent him a sample of what felt like everything in their shop and the Weasley family had presented him with a beautiful set of quills – to enhance his reputation as a professor they said. Ron and Hermione's present was to arrive later according to a previous letter and Snape's only gift was to be civil, which was more than enough in Harry's opinion. Everything was going well.

Too well.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

It was night-time when the symptoms began. Snape felt the poison turn to ice in his bloodstream and he waited, praying, hoping that it would go away. Just to be safe, he stayed around Harry, heaven help that he should _need_ the boy. The boy who was sitting in his usual chair, reading that pathetic Gryffindor book and looking like Lucius when he'd lost a favourite toy, as a matter of fact, _probably the way that Lucius looked right now_, he thought with a sneer. He knew the next stage and the stage after that. He might die, he might not. It all depended upon the way things went.

"Harry, would you please fetch me the blue potion near the stone basin in my lab?" he asked, knowing that he didn't have the strength to get there. Harry stared at him curiously, but that was to be expected, he'd never been allowed in Snape's labs before.

He eventually returned with the potion, the potion that Severus knew would get him upstairs to the Hospital Wing without even needing the brat to help any.

"I will need to go to the Hospital Wing," he announced when he felt ready to stand. "If you remember, in the Shrieking Shack, Nagini?" the boy nodded. "Her poison was changeable, every time it changes, I create a potion to fix it, depending upon what's in the potion, into changes the poison into something to counteract it. It makes it an incurable disease."

"Phoenix tears?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Where would I get a phoenix from?"

They had reached the Hospital Wing, Snape took Harry by the arm.

"Harry, before I go in, there's something I wanted to tell you," he began nervously.

"What is it, s-" Harry broke off, he was just about to call Snape 'sir'.

"I wanted to tell you why I agreed to married you."

"Oh," _Here goes, _Harry thought.

"Harry, it is very likely that I will eventually die from the effect of this poison and, the first and foremost aim of the Prince family, is to have a blood heir. When I first married you, I thought that this might happen and since, it's become obvious that I will not. It does not matter now, what matters is that you've not had to marry Malfoy and you've been able to remain at Hogwarts. When I die, you will be left a widow and unable to be a party to another forced marriage. I am willing to die now, I have seen many things Harry and it would be a lie to say that I'm not tired of this world." he paused. "I'm sorry,".

And with that, he collapsed.

A/N : Does he live or does he die? Does he live on in intolerable pain and misery? How will Harry respond to the pronouncement? I for one, have no idea.

-SforSnarry.


	5. Another Fight

**Chapter Five – **Another Fight.

For a moment, Harry stared dumbly down at the collapsed Snape. Luckily, he eventually came to his senses and called Madame Pomfrey as he levitated Snape onto a bed. The Matron bustled over and began casting diagnostic spells.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked feeling awkward, feeling confused, feeling oddly sympathetic for the cruel bastard who had suffered more than he could comprehend.

"He should be," she answered cautiously. "It depends upon his own magic's response to the poison, I assume he's already taken the blue potion?" Harry nodded.

He sat by Snape's bed, holding the older wizards hand in his. It was cold, soft yet masculine, with beautiful fingers, Harry noticed small burns on his fingers, perhaps from his work with potions, perhaps from his time serving Voldemort. Harry shuddered slightly, feeling sympathetic for the man who had killed Dumbledore? For the man who had watched on as Voldemort tortured Ginny? For the man who had sold out his parents to Voldemort? He sighed knowing that he was being slightly unreasonable. Only slightly. He had killed Dumbledore on Dumbledore's instructions, just because Harry didn't like the result of them didn't mean they were entirely wrong. And Snape had intervened to give Ginny a quicker death than Voldemort would've liked. He showed mercy. Then Harry remembered the bruises on his wrist. _The man is still a fucking asshole_, He thought. _Just one who has no one else but me. _

He sat by Snapes bed, determined to be there when he woke. They might have some talking to do.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"How touching," Snape sneered. Harry raised his head, Snape was awake and already insulting him. He'd been asleep in the chair beside Snape's bed.

"Sorry for caring," he snapped back.

"You don't care,"

"You're right, I don't." Harry stood up and stalked from the Hospital Wing. _Snapes a greasy git._ And for once, the nasty voice in his head murmured in agreement.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Snape watched the boy go. _Irritating prat._ He thought viciously. Why on earth would he sit by my bed. _He must be a fool to think that there's anything but hate between us_. _I was prepared to use him to further the Prince line, if that isn't absolutely irredeemable then what the hell is wrong with the boy? _He didn't have much more time to consider it as Poppy came through and insisted that he take some Dreamless Sleep potion.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Snape made it back to the Dungeons early in the next morning. Poppy wasn't happy about it, but he was not a student that she could boss around and in any case she knew that he always did better when left to his own devices. The boy was still asleep in their rooms, so he decided to spend some time in their living room to save disturbing him and having an irate Gryffindor on his hands. There was a letter on the coffee table, Snape read it with smirk on his lips. _Invited to a party with the Weasels and Granger-Weasley? How fun. _He folded up the letter with every intention of going to the party.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Good morning Severus," Harry said quietly entering the room.

"Morning," the older man rose. "Were you going to tell me about the party or what?"

"Party?" Harry asked blankly. "Why would you want to go to the party? I didn't think it'd be your scene with all the blood-traitors and the Muggle Borns?" Snape scoffed.

"I am your husband, wherever you go, I go." he snarled.

"As if," Harry drew his wand to match Snape's stance. "Why do you think they'd want to see you? Get over yourself,"

Snape was fast, but not as fast as Harry. The book hit him square in the face and he knew the silver goblet he'd spelled had missed its mark.

"_Tarantegra,_" Harry murmured using an alteration of the Jelly Legs curse. In the next second, he was hanging upside down by his ankles thanks to a non verbal _levicorpus_. Harry hexed a candlestick at Snape's wand hand. The distraction worked but with nasty consequences. Snape jerked his wand hand backwards and Harry fell to the ground with a sickening _crack_.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"_Mobilcorpus,_" Severus levitated Harry and his broken leg. "_Consipio_" he added, not wanting the boy to wake and whinge. When the boy was safely secured on their bed, he retreated to his potion stores. He didn't want Poppy to hear of this.

When he returned, the boy was thankfully still asleep, as he should've been thanks to the spell. But who knows what the infernal boy could be capable of? He eased the healing potion down the boys throat, certainly it wouldn't heal him as fast as a spell, but he didn't have Poppy's skill with bones, same as she hadn't his talen for potions.

After watching him for a few moments, Snape sighed and went into the living chamber, he could do with some firewhiskey.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After half an hour, Snape went to rouse the boy.

"Harry," he murmured. "It's time to wake up," the boy mumbled, before opening his eyes and staring at Snape defiantly. Harry noticed the bruises on Snapes face where the book had got him and smiled savagely.

"No walking around for two days," the older man had noticed the smile and didn't particularly like it. "Do not put weight on the leg until then," He loomed over Harry. "And I believe it would be best if this remained between us," he said menacingly. Harry nodded and said nothing, hating the power Snape had over him.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Welcome back! I hope that you've enjoyed the last few days of your honeymoon. _

_I'd love to come to your celebration, but I can't. I broke my fucking leg on that trick step on the third floor near the library. Severus managed to convince me to try an experimental potion to mend it, but I can't put weight on it for a while. Apparently it will help Squibs and the like who don't have the magic to respond to healing spells. Something like that. You were always the best at Potions Hermione..._

Harry smirked at his lie. He didn't really feel like seeing Ron and Hermione anyway, so this suited both purposes. He added a few endearing terms and finished the letter, addressed it and sent it via Belasius. Experimental Potion, ha!

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

It was a silent night, Harry knew that Snape wanted to say something to him, but couldn't find the words, _probably doesn't really want to._ Harry kept reading his book on Phoenixes (charmed to look like the Gryffindor History book, he was researching some way to obtain phoenix tears, willingly given. He didn't know why, the greasy git really didn't deserve it. But it gave something to think about rather than the fact he was bedridden and it eased his anxiety over his concern about being the Gryffindor Head of House. He didn't want to entertain the possibility that everyone might hate him. So he tried not to.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : Just a short chapter, have been busy today! I hate to think what'll happen tomorrow when I go back to work and want to write instead. I don't think I have the heart to kill Snape, but who knows? All I can say is that it could be close. Thank you to the people who have reviewed so far, it's nice to know that some people like my story and are interested in what's happening/what's going to happen. I'm very grateful!


	6. Phoenixes

A/N : I'm really unhappy with the last chapter. I'm sorry that it sucked so much. If I get time tomorrow to rewrite it, I will. But until then, here's the next chapter.

Chapter Six – Phoenixes.

For the next few days, Harry read through the book on Phoenixes. According to the book, there was a midwinter ritual to summon a phoenix, in the night of the darkest dark, a light wizard would be able to shine through the darkness and summon a light inclined animal. Harry read through the ritual and frowned, it was quite complex and required a lot of luck for a phoenix to hear his call and respond. But that was all he could do. Harry wasn't happy with Snape and he didn't think he ever would be, just because Harry disliked Snape didn't mean that he should be left to die, especially when Harry felt pretty confident about summoning a phoenix. His wand contained a phoenix feather -willingly given- and he felt that might persuade a phoenix to at least listen to him. He hoped.

The ritual would require a set of runes, among other things. Harry knew that he could easily ask Hermione and she would be able to tell him instantly, it was just that... a part of him wanted to do this for Snape by himself. He didn't know why, maybe it felt stupid to get a friends help to do something for his husband. Then, a part of him didn't trust his friends to get over their animosity towards Snape, not Hermione, more Ron. Ron still hadn't forgiven him for hexing the ear off one of the twins. Harry understood, he also understood why Ron might be having trouble getting over it. That didn't necessarily make the animosity correct though. Ron should've known that Snape had no choice.

It was then that Harry realised he would defend Snape to his friends. _At least Snape didn't ditch you for a Honeymoon._ Damn, that nasty voice was back. _Even though he's hurt you, it's not as though you haven't deserved at least some of it. _Harry didn't know what to do. A part of him was longing to at least befriend Snape – everyone had their flaws, it just happened that some of Snapes were a bit nastier and who the hell is Harry to judge? Another part was screaming that Snape was a greasy old bastard who hated his guts and almost always would. All those confused emotions aside, Harry was still going to try and summon a phoenix.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Harry," He looked up from the books scattered across his desk.

"Prof. - Minerva," Harry corrected himself still blushing.

"How are you?" she asked kindly. "I haven't seen you in the staff room for a few days,"

"Oh, I have been busy," Harry smiled. "I've become interested in Ancient Runes," he lied, gesturing to the books around him. "And I've also been brushing up on my Gryffindor History,"

"Has Severus been good to you?" Harry nodded, he was worried his voice might betray the lies. "Excellent," she smiled. "I must admit to being rather surprised," she paused. "Congratulations," and then she left.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After checking through numerous times and numerous books, Harry was certain that he'd gotten the Runes correct. He had lied extensively to the Headmistress, Ancient Runes was the most boring, insufferable subject of them all – including potions. Harry didn't want to think about the potion he'd need to make for the ritual. He'd checked out the girls bathroom on the second floor and found all of their potions kit still there – cauldron and all. Now he just had to work out how he'd smuggle the ingredients there and whether or not he could brew it.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N: Just a short chapter, mainly stuffed full of plot points. I'm well on the way to finishing the next chapter, I want to have it done by tonight, simply in case I get snowed under at work and don't get to write as much as I want to.


	7. Harry's First Day

**Chapter Seven** - Harry's First Day

"Now, I am happy to introduce our new head of Gryffindor House – Mr Harry Snape," Harry stood up and tried to ignore the hundreds of curious glances sent his way. He sat down and trying hard to keep a blush from colouring his face. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and tried to smile encouragingly and knew that it failed dismally. "Now, enough of this chatter, it is time to eat!" with that the food appeared on the table and Harry felt the attention towards him diminish, for that he was thankful.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Later, when it was time for bed. Snape smirked at Harry.

"Slytherin will get the house cup for good this year," he said lightly buttoning up his pyjama shirt. Harry snorted.

"Not if my Gryffindor's can help it," he retorted.

"We shall see," the Professor said smoothly. "I merely hope that I do not have another Longbottom on my hands, I am quite glad to be rid of him," Harry snickered. He liked Neville, but sometimes jokes about people you like can still be funny. Harry caught his breath, for a moment he wanted to say something – say what precisely? He... he didn't know what he felt. He knew it was best to keep quiet. He didn't want to throw Snape into a rage.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry approached his first day of work with a great deal of apprehension. He knew what he had to do, - deal with detentions, keep an eye on the Gryffindor's grades, liase with the Quidditch Captain and sort out petty disputes and all the sort. As well as look for any excuses to give Gryffindor's house points, at least that's what Minerva had instructed in a whisper.

"Hello," he greeted the Gryffindor Lion. It roared, making Harry wince. "You're going to have to learn not to roar," he said in a mother talking to baby voice. It roared again. Harry frowned, betting that the stupid lion had been Severus' idea. _Holy shit, I just thought of him as Severus._ Harry frowned, realising that maybe he was getting used to the man, even if they lived in almost monastic silence.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

His first action as Gryffindor Head of House came not long after lunch, when he found a group of first years hopelessly lost on their way to Transfiguration. Luckily, he'd thought ahead and was able to hand out some small maps of the castle. They only covered the classrooms that first years would be interested in and gave one of the Muggleborn witches her first experience of 'flashy' magic. The sort that would've thrilled him back in the day. He reminded them that if they needed anything, the map would redirect them to his office and he gave them a piece of parchment that would stop Minerva from giving them a detention.

When he made it back to his office, it was clear that the work wasn't over yet. The new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain (unfortunately Gerald McClaggen, Cormac's brother) was waiting for him so that they could schedule a try out. He also kept insinuating exactly why he was going to be a much better captain than Harry himself was. Harry had to fight to keep from hexing him and earned a bloody tongue in the process. Eventually, he shoo-ed the irritable boy away from the room promising to talk later. Much later.

Then Romilda Vane turned up, nearly turning Harry's stomach in the process. She wanted to talk about the Charms club and seemed highly disappointed when Harry directed her enquiry to Professor Flitwick. She then asked about Harry's marriage. Luckily the Lion decided to roar at that moment, scaring her from the room and saving Harry's voice.

Half way through the last class, a letter fluttered out of his fireplace from none other but Severus, informing him that a majority of the fourth year Gryffindor class had detention at 8pm and that perhaps he should help supervise. Harry replied in assent, knowing that Snape would probably want him there for a reason, as if Snape would make an excuse to spend time with him.

Then he went across the hall to Gryffindor tower to put up the poster for Quidditch try-outs and grudgingly took down some advertisements for _Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes._ He was sure that most students knew of the store anyway. Harry sighed looking around the common room and knowing that it was not where he belonged. He was so used to the dungeon rooms that he'd even come to like them, not that he'd admit it to Snape. He decided to go back to his rooms and keep studying the potion that he'd need, now that he had a detention to go, his spare time was starting to look precious.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Dinner was uneventful, although Severus refused to tell him what his Gryffindor's had earned detention for, which was concerning, but Harry was just glad that it wasn't him being punished. He realised that Minerva was listening in on their conversation and was incredibly thankful that Snape hadn't chose to insult him. As a matter of fact, it was a typical conversation between two equals, perhaps not between a married couple but it was certainly progress.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Gryffindors," Snape said with contempt. "Why don't you tell your Head of House why I chose to give you a detention?" They looked suitably scared.

"Look," one of them began bravely. "We don't think that you two should be married, it's not right,"

"Yeah it's not right," they protested looking defiant. Harry bit on his already sore tongue.

"He's too old for you,"

"Yeah, a molester," a small boy added. Harry pushed into gear. It didn't matter if some of what they said was right, he would not have rumours going around that Severus was an abuser.

"50 points from Gryffindor," he said softly. "I will not have that talk," he paused. "I think a week's worth of detention is also in order, for all of you," he said surveying them. "You will be serving your detentions with none other than Mr Filch." He knew that Filch was mounting a cleaning assault on the fifth floor bathrooms and decided it was a worthy punishment. "And if, if I ever hear of _any _of this talk ever again, you will have detention with me for every Saturday until the end of the year." He glanced at Severus, damn it, he looked amused. "Now, you may leave."

They left.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Severus, I'm sorry," Harry began. "I never imagined that they'd think like that,"

And you would've done what?" Snape said silkily. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, make an announcement in the Great Hall?"

"It may yet come to that," the potions professor looked old and weary as he said that.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N: They're getting closer... or are they? I have written quite a lot today, and I think I've worked out where I'm going to take it. And I've got ideas for new stories...


	8. Dirty Laundry

Chapter Eight – Dirty Laundry.

"You motherfucking bastard," Harry yelled, red splotches covering his cheeks, his vein throbbing reminding him nastily of his Uncle Vernon. "How could you?" A second year Gryffindor had come to him in tears after Snape had threatened him in class. Snape remained impassive.

"I had to," he said at last. "The boy needed to learn,"

"Needed to learn what?" Harry felt like he was about to explode, or start throwing things, but then again he didn't want to end up with another broken leg. "And did you have to go that far?"

"Yes I did," Snape smirked. "It's not my fault he's incompetent."

"But it's your fucking job to make him competent," He practically screamed in return.

"If it matters to you so much, why don't you teach him?" Snape paused. "Oh that's right, you're not competent yourself." he sneered. Harry lost it at that.

"Why are you such a cold hearted bastard? What's your fucking problem? You sneaky, slimy, stupid Slytherin." he raged. "You make out like it's such a big effort to do something. So what you were a spy for the Order – you were only a spy because that was the easiest way to get out of his service! If you were smart from the start you wouldn't have followed him to start with!"

"You don't understand," Snape snarled.

"No, you're wrong. I understand full well. I bet you felt _big_ every time you took a report to Dumbeldore, I bet you loved being the one in power for once."

"Be quiet," Snape ordered.

"No," Harry was defiant. "You can't help yourself, can you? Always ordering me about? What do you think I am? A child? Because I can assure you, I haven't been a child since the second you sold out my parents to Voldemort," Snape paled. _Serves him right. _Harry thought viciously. "But oh no, you don't think about how you hurt me when you did that, you only think about what it cost you and I've had it right up to here," he gestured up somewhere high. "And in the Department of Mysteries, you could've saved Sirius, you could've saved all of us, I _know _you knew Voldemort was attacking me that day and yet you didn't even fucking tell us. Do you know what that cost?" Harry thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, you have single handedly fucked up my entire life, even being the one to marry me! You marry me and instead of at least attempting to be friends, you act as though you're some form of Ice Princess!" Harry walked towards the bedroom. "Now _I _am going to bed." he looked back. "And you aren't going to join me." he paused. "Tomorrow morning, you are going to find that poor boy, apologise to him and award him 20 points to Gryffindor for being incredibly brave in the face of an irate Professor. Goodnight," Harry slammed the door behind him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Severus watched Harry leave in a state of schock. Unless he was very much mistaken, he had majorly underestimated the boy. _That was a mistake._ He conceeded. He had not known the boy had so much hatred for him.

He went into his lab and transfigured his lounge into a bed. Severus fell asleep to the repeated sounds of Harry's criticism. He never knew that words could hurt so much.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

It was well known around Hogwarts that Severus Snape was in an unusually sour mood. No one but Harry knew exactly why, but there was some highly accurate guessing going on.  
"Sulking Severus?" Harry asked mildly, eliciting a glare from the grumpy professor.  
"No thanks to you,"

In total, 420 house points were deducted by Snape over the course of the day, even Slytherin had lost out.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Minerva asked at Dinner.  
"No," Snape snapped as he was prone to doing.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Do I look it?" Minerva sighed.  
"You know Severus, it is normal for people to have arguments," clearly the rumours had reached her.  
"It was not an argument, he insulted me and cast unsavoury aspersions," Snape confessed feeling bitter.  
"Did any of these have a basis in fact?" Snape glared at her.  
"In his deluded mind? Possibly," Severus stared down at Harry who had chosen to eat with the new Gryffindor Quidditch team in an attempt to get to know them. No staff member of Hogwarts had ever eaten at a house table. Evidently, Harry was quite a revolutionary.  
"Then why don't you bow your proud head and let him win this time?"  
"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." She nodded.  
"I thought you would,"  
"Am I that predictable?"  
"Honestly Severus, yes"

Snape sighed knowing that it was time to call a truce. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to do something unpredictable..

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : Only had time for a short chapter today, written on post it notes in between consultations. I have some of Chapter Nine written and should be able to put it up later tonight..


	9. The Truce

Chapter Nine : The Truce

Later than evening, Snape approached the boy. _No Harry, _he decided. _Thinking about Harry being a boy, not a man of 18 years age is disconcerting._ Maybe Minerva was right – it was time for him to challenge his thinking and stop being so damn predictable.

"What do you want?' Harry challenged resentfully.

"I would like to talk," Harry scoffed.

"You mean yell at me?"

"Do not make this harder," the older man said through gritted teeth. "Harry we cannot hate each other forever."

"Can't we?" Harry sighed. "I know," he eventually admitted.

"I'm proposing a truce,"

"A truce?" Harry considered it. "Does that mean you'll stop picking on the Gryffindors?" It was Snapes turn to sigh, change wasn't as easy as he thought.

"I will try," Harry smiled and extended a hand.

"A truce then?" They shook hands, even though Severus hated the Muggle way for showing agreement, he was finally appreciating the spirit of compromise.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

No one expected such a shift in Severus Snape's mood, not even Professor McGonagall who had bourne witness to nineteen years of the mans behaviour. If her sources were right (and they always were, one of the advantages of being an animagus cat with a special relationship with the mice of Hogwarts castle) then it indicated Severus and the boy had called a truce. She smirked at the prospect of Severus having to admit he was wrong.

Qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry couldn't help but to wonder how long the truce would last. He wanted to think that they might at least be friendly towards each other in time, but he severely doubted it. Severus was nice to him in the morning, almost pleasant. He was surprised when Severus suggested he start thinking of somewhere to spend the coming weekend - Harry hadn't thought that they'd be leaving. Even more surprising was Severus asking Harry for help brewing potions for Madame Pomfrey's stores. He didn't care to remind Severus of his incompetence and agreed thinking it might not be that bad. In any case, he had a truce to keep.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The weekend wasn't far away, as a matter of fact, according to Harry it was precisely 13 hours away and he had not a clue of where they should go. He couldn't imagine Severus lying on a beach and nor did Harry particularly want to see him in bathers. So that definitely ruled out somewhere nice. Having a though, he decided to go to the room of requirement and have a go.  
_I need to find somewhere Severus would like to go on Holiday. _Harry thought pacing back and forth until the doorhandle appeared.

He opened it (slightly apprehensively) and found himself in a room slightly larger than their dungeon room. It had a large crackling fire, a low coffee table stacked with books and a dresser with a photo frame on top of it. _So he wants something exactly like what he's got at home _Harry decided. But what was different? He walked towards the photoframe, that was something the Dungeons had, Harry didn't even think that Severus kept photo's, if he did, Harry hadn't seen them yet. He caught his breath. The photo was of Harry and Severus _**kissing**__. Oh, _Harry thought in shock. _I never thought.._ _Severus would like for me to kiss him? I mean._ He sighed and sunk down onto the lounge. Harry had never thought about kissing Severus, he'd never thought about _anything_ with Severus. He knew that mentally he thought Severus was still his professor and a slight blush crept over his cheeks at the thought of giving Severus a kiss and he didn't even want to entertain the way his body felt about _touching _Severus. He left the room. It hadn't told him where to take Severus, but at least now he had a fair idea of what Severus wanted.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry still had a couple of hours to decide what to do with the information. Luckily Gryffindor House was having a quiet day with nothing more than a detention from Transfiguration to deal with. He entertained being bold and just asking Severus about why he wanted to kiss him but in the end, decided to be a bit sly about it. Even if he _might_ have wanted Snape to kiss him, he knew that he wouldn't get it with Gryffindor bravery. And he was courageous, but not courageous enough to instigate the kiss himself. He didn't even know _why _he wanted to kiss Severus. The nasty voice was silent, so Harry was left alone to deal with his raging emotions and to wonder why on earth Ron and Hermione hadn't owled him back.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Have you thought about where you would like to go Harry?" Severus asked at dinner time.  
"Yes I have,"  
"Excellent, where would you like to go?"  
"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I'd like you to choose,"  
"Then we shall have a quiet weekend in the Dungeons," Severus said, not sounding all too disappointed. "You will choose next week," Harry knew that Severus had wanted him to choose, but he honestly had no idea of where to go, he could hardly take Severus to Grimmauld Place, nor could he take him to Godric's Hollow. They finished their dinner and walked down to the Dungeons, Harry still scheming to find some way to get Snape to kiss him.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

The Prince Cottage would be perfect, Severus knew, but Harry was stuck up in his office supervising a detention. He smirked, his Slytherin mind coming to a conclusion, he left to pack.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"Bastabus," he snapped entering the room. He noticed Harry's look of apprehension and tried not to smirk. "This detention is over," the boy shuffled to pack away his books. "And if hear that you were left off detention early, you shall suffer my ... displeasure," the boy all but ran from the room. Harry did not, he approached Severus with something of a smile playing his face.

"You want something Severus?" he asked charmingly.  
"Prince Cottage?" Harry nodded and they approached the fire to floo there, after Severus reassured Harry that he'd already packed.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : Work was busy today, so I didn't get to write as much. I'm probably aiming for daily updates from now on. Thanks for reading, and if you liked it, review it!


	10. Prince Cottage

Chapter Ten : Prince Cottage.

Prince Cottage was a small cottage close to the heart of London. It was a brick house, painted white with white rosebushes circling the walls. Harry wondered who tended them until he remembered that Severus was a wizard, then he mentally kicked himself for somehow forgetting.

The lounge was similar to what Harry expected, a nice cosy fireplace, dark green and silver furnishings and hundreds of books lining the walls. It was perfect. Harry sat down on the Chesterfield, suddenly tired; the weeks of hard work were catching up to him and as if he wouldn't be with Romilda Vane and Gerald McClaggen dogging his every step.

"I know you're tired," Severus said softly. "Rest Harry," Harry obliged and fell straight to sleep.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

He woke in an unfamiliar bed with Severus' usual quiet snores to the left of him. Severus hadn't changed his clothes, just carried him to the bed. Harry's trousers were cutting into him, the stupid fitted pants _hurt. _He cast a faint _lumos_ and scanned the room for his pyjamas. The only clothes visible were Severus' from last night and Harry didn't want to be caught going through the house waking Severus was unthinkable at best.

Harry surveyed Snape's clothes for anything wearable. Severus was his husband, so it was hardly as though he wasn't entitled to wear the tunic he spotted folded nearly underneath the pants. It was considerably larger than him; _Almost like a dress_ Harry thought slipping into it. The shirt smelled of Severus and it took Harry a moment to realise that he didn't think that was such a bad thing.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

It was early in the morning when Harry woke. Severus lay next to him reading what looked to be a potions book.

"Good morning," Harry mumbled drowsily. Severus smirked.

"I see you found your pyjamas," his long fingers picked at Harry's choice of nightshirt. Harry looked at the figeres in wonderment, Severus had never willingly touched him before and he found himself smiling shyly.

"I kinda like it," he murmured. Severus surveyed him for a moment.

"And so do I," he said silkily making to return to his book. Encouraged by Severus' touching and emboldened by the revelation of Snape's desire, he intervened.

"Severus I," he'd caught the man's attention. That face, those lips, waiting for him. _Now or never. _Harry decided before leaning over and kissing him. The kiss was tender, not too long, not too short, the elder mans lips were soft and smooth, with luscious moisture. Harry pulled back, oblivious to Severus' own wonderment and left for a shower and unless he was very much mistaken they both needed some time alone.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

Harry finally found the shower and showered quickly but accurately. Trying hard not to think about the kiss for the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to do it again and again and again. The more he thought that Snape was sexy, strong, smart and beautiful, even if he was mean, cruel spirited and a right old git. In any case, perhaps Severus (and he forced himself to keep calling him Severus), perhaps he didn't want Harry to kiss him. Not really. Maybe the Room of Requirement was just having a little joke with him. It seemed in the spirit of Hogwarts Castle to do something like that to him. He toweled his hair and folded Severus' shirt having an unreasonable desire to want to keep it. He wrapped the towel around him and left to try and find his clothes.

Severus was waiting for him outside of the door, looking a bit flushed which was unusual for his usual sallow skin. Harry smiled at him, he felt mildly elated and even though he knew Severus wasn't particularly fond of his smile, or smiling in general, he still felt that it was the most reassuring thing to do. On the top of a good idea, he reached out and grabbed Severus' hand in his own. It was warm and masculine compared to his, it felt delicious.

"Severus, I want for us to be a married couple," Harry began, the words falling out of his mouth without even a thought. "And that means that you and I are together. It means that we don't have to agree or like each other all the time. It means that you and I will share things and know things about each other that other people don't know. We have a bond," Severus' eyes flashed for a moment. "I think that we should pursue it," Harry let out some of the breath that he'd been holding before continuing. "I think the truce is a brilliant idea, but I don't think it's going to be enough." he could feel himself blushing. "I want us to be comfortable with each other physically," now Severus' eyebrows rose in question. "Yes, that does mean that I want to be able to kiss you and for you to kiss me and maybe some other things when we're ready." Harry said hurriedly. "I want for us to care about each other," Severus' hand tightened around his. "I know that sounds stupid," Harry took a deep breath, "but I want you to tell me now Severus, do you think you can give me this?" The older man didn't answer, he drew Harry tight into his embrace, making Harry give a squeal as his towel nearly dropped. Severus caught it and held it around his back which he was grateful for. Harry felt the soft fabric of the pyjamas against his cheek and he sighed.

"Your clothes are in the bedroom," Severus let go of his hand.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and went to figure out where exactly the bedroom was.

It was an unusual feeling when he left. He realised that something momentous had happened. He knew it couldn't last, but he saw fit to enjoy it for however long it lasted.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

A/N : I'm so sorry that the last chapter has taken so long. I wrote it a couple of days ago and I felt that it was way too fluffy and didn't really comply with the previous chapters. But in the end, I decided that just because Severus and Harry got to enjoy themselves this time, it didn't have to be so great next time. I wonder if Harry will ever find out why Ron and Hermione haven't written to him in ages? And was the potion safe over the weekend that Harry left it? Find out more next time!

-SforSnarry.

EDIT : I didn't realise when I uploaded it that some of the punctation would screw up. I've fixed it, still not sure I'm happy with the chapter. Review me and tell me the best way to change it, or just review me. I appreciate it!


End file.
